¡Les contaré lo que pasó!
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: Era el siguiente paso en su relación... y ni siquiera estaban conscientes de ello


Hola, hola gente! Aquí vengo a dejarles lo último del año!

Espero disfruten su lectura! Y mis tontos comentarios vienen al final! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Les Contaré Lo Que Pasó!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sólo era el final de otro día escolar. Bueno, de hecho, era el último día después de una larga semana escolar, pero igual, era otro día. Y tal como cualquier otro día después de la escuela, las chicas del Club de Música Ligera caminaban directo a su santuario mientras hablaban sobre cualquier cosa que cruzara sus mentes, al menos antes de comenzar la práctica.<p>

Sin embargo, como un ritual sagrado que debía llevarse a cabo antes de cada práctica, ellas –la cabeza hueca y la idiota, para ser exactos- esperaban ansiosamente los deliciosos postres y el té de Mugi. Se volvió la poción para mantenerlas enfocadas y despiertas durante la práctica. Bueno, eso era lo que ellas decían que significaba.

Y cuando el mencionado ritual terminó –lo cual consistía simplemente en comer pastel y tomar té- comenzaron su práctica regular sin ningún otro problema.

Sorpresivamente practicaron sin parar por una hora hasta que cierta cabeza hueca dejó su guitarra, colocándola con gentileza en su lugar y desplomándose sobre la integrante más joven, afirmando que se había quedado sin energía.

"Yui-senpai, ¿podemos volver a practicar, por favor?" alcanzó a preguntar la kouhai mientras trataba de equilibrarse con el peso extra que tenía.

"Pero Azu-nyan, a penas puedo estar de pie y necesito más de los pasteles de Mugi… por favooooor~" se quejó frotando su mejilla en la de la pequeña mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

"D-detente… ¡Aléjate de mí, senpai!" no importaba que intentara la ya frustrada Azusa, una vez que Yui tenía a alguien entre sus brazos, no existía escapatoria.

"También quiero más pastel" Ritsu bajó sus baquetas y se dirigió a su silla, estirando sus brazos para liberar algo de rigidez.

"¡Si, Capitán!" después de rogarle a Azusa, Yui voló hacia la mesa, moviendo frenéticamente los brazos con alegría.

Mugi también estaba de acuerdo, dejó a su precioso Korg para ir a preparar más té y cortar más rebanadas de pastel. Eso sólo dejó a Azusa y Mio paradas, hasta que ésta última miró a la chica de doble coleta, sonriendo y dijo: "Fue una buena práctica… ¿no crees, Azusa?"

Realmente lo fue. Azusa lo sabía, así que la pequeña sonrió a su senpai, y movió la cabeza en afirmación.

Dejaron sus respectivos instrumentos y se dirigieron a sus lugares habituales en la mesa junto a las demás, quienes esperaban impacientemente que comenzara su "Hora del Té", de nuevo. Y entonces bebieron su té, comieron sus postres, y tuvieron una placentera plática sobre lo que sea que llegara a sus mentes.

Cosas como Ritsu avergonzado a Mio sin razón aparente, o el extraño pero familiar estado de ensueño de Mugi no eran excepción, por supuesto. Incluso en un momento desconocido la más joven por alguna razón –o más bien por medio de alguien- tenía su cabecita adornada con un lindo par de ojeras de gato.

Desafortunadamente la escuela no iba a permanecer abierta por siempre, así que una vez que su segunda hora del té llegó a su fin, era momento de irse a casa.

Cuando salieron de la escuela, estaban sugiriendo que hacer en el fin de semana. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo su conversación se veía interrumpida por el hecho que las chicas –sí, incluso Mio- seguían intercambiando sonrisas de complicidad entre ellas mientras miraban discretamente a la menor del grupo, que seguía sin darse cuenta del par de puntiagudas orejas que yacían en su cabeza.

Lo único que sabía la pobre Azusa era que sus senpais tenían una sonrisa muy 'alegre' en el rostro. Debía ser por haber tenido tan satisfactoria práctica… tal vez. Aunque, los constante abrazos de Yui y sus gritos de 'que linda' parecían un poco sospechosos para la kouhai.

No se planeó mucho para cuando llegaron a la intersección en la que normalmente se separaban, así que al final acordaron llamarse sí algo surgía.

La bajista y la baterista se despidieron del resto de sus compañeras mientras cruzaban la calle, entretenidas al ver a la guitarrista aferrada a la menor, y la rubia compartiendo esa gentil, pero incómodamente complacida, sonrisa.

Y entonces estaban solas.

Suspirando, Ritsu volteó a ver a su amiga de la infancia, y una vez que Mio la miró, sonrieron. Pero era diferente. Era más bien una especie de sonrisa cómplice, compartida únicamente entre ellas.

"Bueno…" comenzó Ritsu. "También deberíamos irnos" a lo cual Mio afirmó con un tímido cabeceo. Y así se dirigieron hacia su vecindario.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, realizaron su viaje en total silencio. Cosa que no iba con ellas… especialmente con Ritsu. Normalmente mantendrían una conversación de un tema cualquiera para hacer su viaje más corto, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, tales conversaciones eran peleas entre ellas.

Pero esta vez era diferente. La atmósfera se sentía diferente.

Algo había cambiado entre ellas. Era difícil de explicar, pero se notaba fácilmente con sólo mirarlas. Destacando el hecho de que no intercambiaban palabras, o la distancia tan corta que mantenían, y que su caminata era bastante tranquila, lo cual era extraño sabiendo que una de ellas era excesivamente enérgica, Ritsu Tainaka.

Una sonrisa tierna era otro factor inusual. No la tímida de Mio, no la traviesa de Ritsu, sino una sonrisa genuina.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de la bajista la atmósfera alrededor de ellas se sentía mucho más diferente. Ritsu nunca se apartó del lado de Mio; esperó pacientemente a que la morena abriera la puerta, aún con esa rara pero gentil sonrisa.

Una vez adentro, se percibía inmediatamente que el lugar estaba desierto. Con excepción de ellas, no había nadie más en la casa.

Su nada peculiar rutina de silencio siguió mientras se quitaban los zapatos y dejaban sus mochilas en el sofá más cercano. A este punto, Mio no daba señales de querer cambiarse de ropa; Ritsu, por otro lado, ya se había quitado el blazer junto con el listón y había enrollado sus mangas, dejando a la vista su desabotonada blusa.

Ya que la residencia Akiyama era como su segundo hogar, porque siempre que se quedaba y no había nadie se sentía en confianza para hacer esto, Ritsu se dirigió a la cocina y preparó algo rápido para comer; sabiendo perfectamente dónde estaba todo. Y aunque no lo pareciera, Ritsu amaba cocinar; poseía un don natural e innato que rara vez era visto por otros.

Normalmente, Mio se sentaría cerca –que era lo que estaba haciendo- y observaría el trabajo de la castaña. No sólo era la única que podía ser testigo de esto más seguido que la misma familia de la baterista también, por alguna razón, ver a Ritsu cocinando le fascinaba. Había dos lugares en los que Mio conocía a Ritsu al máximo: en la batería y en la cocina. Si tuviera que compararla con la comida de la menor de las Hirasawa, Mio diría que de algún modo estaban al mismo nivel con la única diferencia en el estilo de cocina. De cualquier manera, había algo en la comida de Ritsu que hacía que la bajista pidiera más.

Una vez que terminaron su maravillosa cena -la cual consistió en más silencio, constantes sonrisas serenas y miradas tiernas entre ellas- Mio se paró y juntó los platos sucios. En ese momento, Ritsu no quitó los ojos de la bajista; hundiendo sus orbes ámbar en el cabello negro y sedoso de Mio. Fue ese cabello el que había llamado la atención de la baterista desde que eran pequeñas, cuando se conocieron e hicieron amigas.

Mio colocaba el último traste en el lavaplatos cuando sintió que un par de brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, envolviendo su cuerpo en una ola de calidez.

"Lo siento," si alguien hubiera escuchado esa tímida y tierna voz, nunca habría imaginado que era de la baterista. Mio dejó de hacer lo que hacía y puso sus manos en las de Ritsu.

"¿Por qué?"

"P-por lo de la última vez… te oponías a ello, ¿verdad? No… no volverá a pasar."

Suspirando, Mio se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Ritsu, rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de la castaña y la acercó a ella.

"No me oponía a ello," susurró con un brillo rosa en las mejillas. "Para ser honesta, también quería… pero como siempre, me dio un poco de miedo."

Se acercó, recargando su mentón en el hombro de Ritsu para esconder su ya sonrojado rostro, y susurró una vez más.

"Pero… ahora no."

A esto, Ritsu sólo abrazó con más fuerza a la bajista, y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Mio, tratando de esconder su pena. Al sentir que el cuerpo de la baterista temblaba ligeramente, y que sus latidos se aceleraban contra su pecho, Mio continuó,

"Di algo Ritsu."

"N… no sé que responder a eso," murmuró la chica desde su escondite.

El silencio regresó una vez más por algunos minutos, hasta que Mio ya no lo pudo soportar, y decidió tomar la iniciativa. En un segundo, y sin siquiera notar cómo pasó, Ritsu estaba siendo arrastrada escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Mio.

"E-espera… ¡Mio!"

Pero no hubo respuesta de la morena. Rápidamente, la castaña se encontraba parada en medio de la recamara de Mio. Unos cuestionables ojos miel miraban a Mio mientras cerraba la puerta.

"¿M-Mio?" preguntó, aparecía más confusión en la castaña y un notable tinte rosa comenzó a extenderse por el rostro de la bajista.

En silencio se acercó a la baterista con pasos torpes, y una vez que la distancia eran unos cuantos centímetros, Mio rodeó el cuello de Ritsu con sus brazos, apoyando su frente contra la suya.

"Sí…" susurró. "Sí tampoco puedes pensar en algo, entonces… no digamos nada más."

"¿Eh? Quieres decir…"

Bajando sus brazos, Mio tomó las manos de Ritsu entre las suyas; levantó su cabeza ligeramente, revelando ese sonrojo distintivo que adornaba su encantador rostro y sólo la hacía lucir mucho más adorable.

Sus ojos grises miraban unos ámbar, y Mio dio un tímido pero seguro cabeceo.

"E-estás segura que estás…" comenzó Ritsu.

"¿Lista?" pero Mio terminó la frase, siguiendo con una breve afirmación con la cabeza y susurró, "Ya estoy lista."

El leve tono rosa en el rostro de Mio se tornó un rojo carmesí, provocando que la castaña sonriera entretenidamente, pero luego su sonrisa se sosegó.

"Só… sólo estoy un poco…"

"Nerviosa, lo sé." Esta vez Ritsu concluyó la frase. Tomó las manos de Mio y las besó muy gentilmente. "Yo también"

"Entonces… ¿q-qué se supone que hagamos ahora, Ritsu?"

Ritsu cerró los ojos y suspiró pensativa, meditando por un momento mientras sus frentes se tocaban. Abrió sus ojos y lentamente contempló a Mio de pies a cabeza, haciendo que ésta la mirara con ese sonrojo que tanto la caracteriza. Esto hizo que Ritsu sonriera ampliamente por dentro.

Mantuvo la mirada en Mio, revisando cada centímetro de ella, hasta que finalmente notó algo en particular. Su uniforme. Aún intacto, ordenado y limpio; con la camisa –por dentro, claro- y el blazer debidamente abotonados, y con el listón acomodado perfectamente.

Comparada con ella –sin blazer, listón, con la camisa de fuera, las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos y dos botones desabotonados- Mio lucía como una genuina estudiante modelo. Corrección, Mio _es_la perfecta estudiante modelo. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba la baterista.

Dejando eso de lado, Ritsu comenzó a preguntarse por qué se sentía preocupada al respecto. No era el hecho de que Mio fuera el perfecto ejemplo de una estudiante modelo, en realidad, era el uniforme el que la molestaba por alguna razón. Pero ella amaba como se veía Mio en su uniforme; creía que nadie se veía más hermosa que la morena. Así que, ¿por qué eso le molestaba ahora? Por supuesto, encontró eso un poco…

_Extraño, _pensó. _¿Por __qué __me __está_ _molestando?_

Hasta que finalmente la respuesta llegó; haciendo que la castaña sonriera someramente.

_Oh, __así __que __es __por __eso, _deliberó consigo misma.

"¿Ritsu?" Mio por otro lado, sólo la miraba, confundida, preguntándose que significa esa divertida sonrisa de Ritsu.

"¿Mmm?"

"Ehm… ¿s-sabes que hacer, Ritsu?"

Acortando más la distancia entre ellas, la castaña gentilmente llevó sus manos a los brazos de Mio, y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

"Creo que ya sé," esto produjo un sonrojo extra en el rostro de la morena; tal como quería Ritsu.

Pero no era momento para reflexionar, así que Ritsu inmediatamente se enfocó en lo primero de lo que necesitaba hacerse cargo, y sus ojos se dirigieron al blazer de Mio.

_Quiero __ver __más __de __ella, _pensó la baterista.

Lentamente, deslizó sus manos por los pliegues del cuello del blazer hasta llegar al primer botón; el cual fue abierto sin ningún problema, seguido de todos los demás. Levantó sus manos por debajo del blazer y lo quitó con lentitud. Una vez que la prenda estuvo fuera, Ritsu la echó a un lado, sin siquiera preocuparse donde cayó.

Luego, esos ojos ocres se enfocaron en el listón. Aunque se veía maravilloso en Mio, era muy perfecto para su gusto. Con un rápido movimiento, el listón fue aflojado del cuello de la chica de cabello negro.

Después de deshacer el listón, la castaña tenía una vista perfecta del primer botón de la blusa de Mio, que pronto fue desabrochada por Ritsu. Lentamente, siguió el segundo botón, el tercero y así sucesivamente, hasta llegar al último; la camisa se abrió un poco durante el proceso.

El cuerpo de Mio se tensó por la repentina sensación del aire frío que hacía contacto con su piel debido a la blusa abierta, la que Ritsu no dudó en abrir más para exponer el delicado sostén azul claro con el estampado de flores que protegía el pecho de Mio.

_Quiero __sentir __más __de __ella, _Ritsu comenzó a sentir que un intenso impulso aumentaba en la boca de su estómago, sintiendo más y más calor.

Sujetándola por el cuello de la blusa, la castaña hundió su rostro en el cuello de Mio, acercando sus cuerpos, oliendo la dulce esencia de su piel, que sólo hacía que la morena ansiara más y más.

La bajista jadeó al sentir la cálida respiración persistente en su cuello, enviando pequeñas olas de calor por todo su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras suaves dedos se deslizaban delicadamente por debajo de su torso, por su camisa hasta llegar a su falda. Desabrochando la prenda, la falda también cayó al suelo, revelando unas pantis del mismo color que hacían juego con su sostén.

Sintiendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba con cada toque de la castaña, Mio podría jurar que sus propios latidos ahogaban cualquier otro sonido en el lugar. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró cuando Ritsu deslizó su blusa por sus hombros, pasando por los brazos, y finalmente sacándola; dejando a la bajista en nada más que su ropa interior y el sonrojo más adorable que pudiera adornar esos increíbles ojos grises, los cuales Ritsu nunca dejó de mirar.

_Quiero besarla más._

La baterista dio tiernos besos desde la frente de Mio, por su mejilla, su clavícula, pasando por su cuello y parando en su hombro. Esta acción hizo que hasta los lóbulos de la bajista se pusieran rojos.

Tomándola de la mano, Ritsu la dirigió a la cama, sólo para ser detenida a un paso de ella. Inclinando la cabeza, confundida, se miraron a los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa…? ¿No quieres continuar?" preguntó, sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de la morena. Mio tomó la mano de Ritsu y la acercó a su pecho.

"N-no, no, no… Sí quiero, ¡realmente quiero! P-pero," desvió la mirada para esconder su sonrojo de la baterista.

"¿Pero?" Ritsu comenzaba a preocuparse.

Mio dio varios respiros para calmarse y juntar un poco de coraje para responder, una vez que reunió la energía necesaria, volvió a mirar esos preocupados ojos ocres. Amaba mucho esos afectuosos ojos. Sonriendo, tomó el rostro de Ritsu y besó sus mejillas.

"Pero…" en ese momento, su sonrisa se volvió un poco sinuosa, algo que tomó a la baterista por sorpresa, especialmente que no esperaba que la morena se acercara y susurrara con una tímida pero muy seductora voz.

"¿No estás olvidando algo?" las piernas de Ritsu se entumieron, y sintió que la piel se le puso de gallina en el mismo instante que la cálida respiración de Mio hizo cosquillas en su oído.

"¿O-olvidar qué?" esa pequeña acción de Mio, en verdad la puso nerviosa, quien lo notó inmediatamente y no pudo evitar sonreír por el ligero sonrojo de Ritsu.

"Bueno, creo que estás muy vestida para la ocasión."

"¿Eh?"

Con los ojos, Mio apuntó hacia abajo y Ritsu siguió su mirada.

"Oh…" se dio cuenta que aún estaba –con la excepción del blazer- completamente vestida, avergonzada, rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza. "S-sí, lamento eso… me dejé llevar, he-he."

Estaba a punto de quitarse la blusa cuando Mio la detuvo.

"Espera, deja que yo lo haga… Ricchan," al escuchar que la bajista la llamó así, le dio la sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago. Y también tuvo la gran necesidad de rascarse la espalda.

"Bien entonces," rió ante la disminución del nerviosismo de Mio. "Y, ¿cómo quiere verme mi amada Mio-chuan?"

_¿Cómo __quiero __verla? _Se repitió así misma mientras miraba a la chica. _¿Cómo __quiero __ver __a __mi __Ricchan?_

Despacio, sus largos y delgados dedos comenzaron a desabrochar torpemente los botones de su blusa, revelando un sostén negro con contornos amarillos. Ritsu se tensó, sintiéndose avergonzada por su cuerpo. Pero Mio no se detuvo ahí; dejando su blusa abierta, se dirigió a su falda, desabrochándola y deslizándola hacia el suelo, permitiendo que sus boxers femeninos, del mismo color, quedaran a la vista.

Ritsu tenía un leve tono rosa en el rostro mientras se miraron a los ojos. Un rápido vistazo para revisar su trabajo, Mio decidió dejar abierta la blusa… quería dejarla ahí. Para Mio, Ritsu se veía muy sexy así. Pero aún quedaba algo de lo que tenía que encargarse.

Pasó sus dedos por su clavícula y su cuello, dirigiéndose hacia sus mechones hasta llegar a su diadema, pronto la quitó de su lugar. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de la bajista y sus hábiles y ásperos dedos recorrieron varias veces el cabello de Ritsu, alborotando ese largo fleco, dándole un aspecto más salvaje.

"Mio, ¿por qué siempre me quitas la diadema cuando estamos _solas_?" Mio rodeó su cuello, acercando sus cuerpos para sentir su suave y lisa piel. Una sensación que hizo que la calidez de sus cuerpos se fusionara con el simple toque de su piel desnuda.

"Porque Ritsu luce de lo más linda sin ella," respondió la morena, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa rara y serena sonrisa.

Estaban listas para dar el siguiente paso en esta relación, que había florecido poco a poco. Con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su espalda, Ritsu llevó a Mio a la cama, acostándola gentilmente.

-Beep-

Nunca perdieron de vista los ojos de la otra, hipnotizadas con el deseo mutuo. Mientras Mio estaba acostada, Ritsu se puso a su lado, presionando su cuerpo contra la morena. Desvió la mirada de los ojos de Mio, pasando por su sedoso cabello negro hasta su suave piel de porcelana.

-BEEP-

Sus ojos ámbar miraban unos grises. Sus sigilosas manos se dirigieron por las caderas de la bajista, su torso, entre sus pechos y hasta su cuello. Cerraron los ojos, la distancia entre ellas se acortó más despacio que el latido de sus corazones y la temperatura entre ellas subía más y más.

-BEEP-BEEP

Sus labios se detuvieron a unos milímetros de la otra, como si algo hubiera llamado su atención. Abriendo los ojos, confundidas, miraron la mesa de noche donde la alarma marcaba las 7:34am en letras rojas. Y antes de que pudieran preguntarse que significa esa hora…

-**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-**

Terminó.

"¡Aaaagh!" y con eso una castaña saltó de su cama, jadeando, sudando, sonrojada excesivamente y con el cabello alborotado. De inmediato volteó hacia la fuente del sonido y lo golpeó mientras señalaba las 7:35am.

Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta antes de que alguien entrara para averiguar que era ese escándalo.

"Hermana, ¿qué fue ese ruido y…" notando el aturdido estado de su hermana mayor. "…por qué tienes la cara roja?"

Inclinándose sobre el borde de la cama contestó sin aliento.

"¡Eso… fue… candente!"

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>hahahahaha ya se habían emocionado, verdad? Inocentes palomitas! xD

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

"¡Y eso fue lo qué pasó esta mañana!"

Concluyó la castaña, rascando su cabeza avergonzadamente, desarreglando su cabello.

Exceptuando a la tecladista, que tenía los ojos llenos de una felicidad celestial, el resto de ellas miraba a Ritsu con los ojos bien abiertos, en total shock, atónitas y acompañadas de un profundo y avergonzado sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. Y a cierta bajista le adornaba el rostro un rojo carmesí.

Golpeando su mentón, pensativa, agregó, "mmm, tal vez si no hubiera sido por la alarma, probablemente habría sabido hasta dónde llegaba…"

Sus rostros confundidos se pusieron más rojos y no salieron palabras de la audiencia. Bueno, en realidad, no podían decir mucho luego de… esa narración. Después de tres agonizantes minutos, la menor fue la que encontró el modo de hablar.

"S-senpai… no d-deberías…"

"¿Eh…? ¿No debería qué, Azu-nyan?" Sí, había sido Yui Hirasawa quien experimentó tal sueño.

"¡No deberías contarle a la gente cosas así!"

"¿Eeh? ¿Pero no fuiste tú quién lo pidió?" alegó Yui, cruzada de brazos.

"¡Yo no fui!" Azusa estaba perdiendo la paciencia. "¡Yo te decía que debíamos comenzar a practicar!"

"¡Exacto!" indicó la castaña. "Y mencioné el sueño que tuve esta mañana cuando practicamos, y tú preguntaste, Azu-nyan."

"¡No, no pregunté! ¡Fue Mugi la que preguntó!"

"…Oh cierto."

Senpai y kouhai miraron a la chica en cuestión, les escurrió una gotita cuando encontraron a la rubia sonrojándose con ojos soñadores, sonriendo, murmurando para sí palabras incoherentes y con lo que parecía ser un sangrado nasal.

"Mmm, de hecho, estoy impresionada que Yui-chan pueda tener tan detallados y vividos sueños," por cierto, esa era la asesora del club.

"¡Aaaaah!" y sí, apareció de la nada, asustando a las chicas.

"Sawa-chan, ¿cuándo llegaste aquí?" preguntó Yui escondida detrás de la chica de coletas, que ni siquiera la vio esconderse.

"¡He estado aquí todo el tiempo!" reclamó Sawako a la guitarrista cabeza hueca.

"¡Maestra… debe dejar de aparecer de la nada!" Azusa tenía una mano en su pechito, debía asegurarse que su ritmo cardiaco regresara a la normalidad.

"¿Qué? ¡No son graciosas!" fue el puchero infantil de Sawako.

"¡Se estaban uniendo!" esa fue Mugi pensando en voz alta lo que sea que tenía en la mente.

La asesora del club y las guitarristas miraron por un momento a la tecladista –nuevamente una gotita- antes de volver a su antigua discusión.

Mientras tanto, al fondo, sentadas, Mio y Ritsu, aún estaban en shock por la pequeña 'narración' del sueño de la guitarrista principal. Notando que el resto de las chicas estaban ocupadas con… lo que sea que estuvieran hablando, Ritsu se inclinó cerca del oído de Mio sin retirar la vista de las demás, y le susurró:

"Oye, Mio… ¿cómo crees que Yui sepa que siempre me quitas la diadema cuando estamos _solas_?"

-THUMP-

Y esa fue la pobre de Mio desmayándose en los brazos de Ritsu.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Feliz Día de los Inocentes! Les recuerdo, no presten NADA! xD

Ahora como dije es el último fic del año, escrito hace unos meses por mi prometida, mejor conocida aquí como **Zinthos ****XIII**, y fue un regalo de cumpleaños para MÍ! (ah y para Ritsu xD) ahora... como no soy egoísta quería compartirlo con TODOS ustedes… y además, déjenme agregar que curiosamente (yo ni me fijé xD) hoy cumplo un año de traducir para fanfiction y, principalmente, para ustedes ^^ *sonido de aplausos grabados* yey! bravo per me! :3

También gracias a mi BETA **Sofie Puckle **por hacer, como siempre, la revisión del fic! Debo prestar amás atención para no tener errores tontos xD

Bueno... faltan pocos días para que termine el año... ya tienen sus 12 deseos? Yo juntaré los míos en uno solo... pero eso no importa ahora :3

Felices fiestas! Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo! Y como siempre me decía una de mis madres: pasar una excelente fiesta no significa que mañana tengas que amanecer con un terrible dolor de cabeza! ^^

VolKatina se despide de ustedes! Por el 2011, es todo! Nos veremos en el apocalíptico 2012! xD


End file.
